


When the Sky is Green

by wyeoak (thescariestadverbs)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 21:59:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thescariestadverbs/pseuds/wyeoak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean’s first kiss with Cas isn’t his actual, actual, first kiss with Cas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Sky is Green

If you factored in the numerical order of years, Dean’s first kiss with Cas isn’t his actual, actual, first kiss with Cas.

There had been a lot of uncomfortable revelations made on that specific day, but it was the first kiss that told Dean more than he ever thought he’d come to know about his passionate friend. Dean’s first kiss with Cas took place during his experience of the true-life version of the parent trap. Even now, he can remember how everything was exceptionally green - green trees through the window, green sky, and the smell of Cas’s breath made him recall easier nights after too much… green. 

In 2014, Cas tasted bitter. Dean was sure it wasn’t the story about how life had stolen his grace, and that he was generally stoned, but that he was angry with Dean for so many unknown reasons. The anger, Dean considered thoughtfully, passed through their tongues like electricity, and he swallowed it down like lightning. He felt it resonate through him like thunder. In 2014, Cas was a storm, and Dean was the beach he intended to destroy with all the violent fury of a short-lived tsunami. 

But Dean’s first kiss with Cas, the actual first kiss, didn’t begin with still water either.

Their first kiss happened during another moment when Cas needed convincing he was worth bringing back to Earth, and out of the blood-slicked plain of Purgatory. Castiel’s cheeks were tinted pink from whatever was coloring the sky above them, and the sallowness of his face made Dean’s chest ache. More arguing and jerky grabs for the man’s arms, pulling, pushing, and more quiet yelling while Benny made himself momentarily scarce. 

If he was honest with himself, kissing the angel was the last thing on Dean’s mind. But he was mad, mad enough that hitting wouldn’t suffice, and would most likely convince Cas, in some way or another, his being difficult was merited. “Stop, just, stop,” said Dean, and he could feel his face distorting into that face that always pissed Sam off to high heaven. Dads face. “I don’t want to hear it any more Cas. Could you stop fucking around for one second, and I don’t know, listen?”

“Dean, I-“ Cas started. 

It was then that Dean grabbed him. Remembering for only seconds the electricity of future Cas’s tongue, and thinking it was the ghost of his grace. But there were no ghosts in Purgatory, and when Dean grabbed Castiel, finally, after all this time, he was solid under his hands. Pushing the man backwards into the breaking edge of a tree, and feeling the bark crumble over his knuckles behind Cas’s head, Dean tried to wet Cas’s cracked lips with his tongue. He briefly noted Cas’s protest through sealed lips before Cas’s heavy hand grasped the collar of his jacket and started pulling him forward. The tension between them melting away and crackling back up so much that when Castiel jerked him forward again before pushing Dean away roughly, he could almost swear he heard a storm forming overhead. 

 

**Prompt by song lyric:**  
 _“'Cause most of us are heaving through corrupted lungs._  
 _Setting fire to our insides for fun_  
 _Collecting names of the lovers that went wrong_  
 _We are the reckless,_  
 _We are the wild youth_  
 _Chasing visions of our futures_  
 _One day we'll reveal the truth_  
 _That one will die before he gets there._  
 _And if you're still bleeding, you're the lucky ones._  
 _'Cause most of our feelings, they are dead and they are gone._  
 _We're setting fire to our insides for fun._  
 _Collecting pictures from the flood that wrecked our home,_  
 _It was a flood that wrecked this home._  
 _And you caused it.”_

Youth - Daughter


End file.
